


Run!

by CapricornGamer



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornGamer/pseuds/CapricornGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and The Batter encounter a strange specter, forcing you to flee from near impossible odds and leave The Batter behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please forgive me if something's OFF. heh heh. I'll update the notes as needed.

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just run, Player, as fast and far as you can. RUN!_

You think about The Batters last words as you run, think about the situation that caused his panic and your need to flee.

 

_A specter attack, nothing out of the usual. A screen materialized in front of you as The Batter readied for battle; Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon spinning into existence to flank him. You selected 'Attack', targeting the first of three specters with both The Batter and Alpha, it went down. Omega and Epsilon were sent after the second specter... and that's where things went wrong._

You've been running for hours, or maybe minutes... you're not sure. You glance over your shoulder for any sign of pursuit and, seeing none, slow from a dead run to a brisk walk, panting heavily. Checking your surroundings, you see house, after house, after bland, boring, house. Yep, you're lost. Your thoughts wander as you continue walking...

 

  
_The second specter had two heads with long necks, and a reptilian looking body. Omega and Epsilon went for the necks, turning sideways like frisbees and slicing through. The heads fell to the floor and disintegrated, but the body didn't. The Batter and Alpha killed the third specter while Omega and Epsilon returned to attack position; you didn't take your eyes off the body. 4 new heads were quickly growing from where the first two were cut. The Batter turned to you, the horror on his face mirroring your own. There was no mistaking it, this was a hydra._ _His face turned from horror to grim determination as he stepped in front of you, speaking low over his shoulder,_   


_"Player, if you please..."._

_You give a small nod, selecting 'Auto Attack'; the screen disappears._

_"What should I-"_

_"Run."_

_"But what about-"_

  
_"_ _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just run, Player, as fast and far as you can. RUN!"_   


You wonder if there had been a way for Batter to have escaped with you, if he is still fighting or maybe on his way to find you right now. Your pulled from your thoughts by a sound further down the street; specters are headed your way and there's nowhere to hide.


	2. Zacharie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie appears out of nowhere, as per usual, and helps the Player out of their predicament.

You jump at a chuckle behind you, spinning quickly to face your favorite masked merchant.

"Hello Player."

"Hello Zacharie."

"You seem to be in a bit of a predicament." He says as he motions behind you. The specters are almost here.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" You say as you roll your eyes.

"Need any help?"

"Yes please."

You move to the side as he charges forward, a sword materializing in his hands. There are four specters total and you watch as he kills them quickly, slicing them through with apparent ease. The sword disappears as he walks towards you. You meet him half way.

"I have a few questions."

"Yes?"

"Where did the hydra come from?"

"A small error in the codes, this game has been merged with another. I believe its called Kingdom Hearts, heard if it?"

You nod. "I've attempted to get a copy that works for computers on several occasions, but they never do."

"Well there's your answer."

"Great." Another eye roll. "How do I kill it?"

"With great patience. In this game, it will eventually loose its ability to regrow heads."

"Ok. Next question; Where am I?"

"In the middle of a residential area in zone 3."

"How do I get out?"

"Follow me."

He starts walking back the way you came, you don't follow. He looks back at you and stops, then walks up to you again.

"Something wrong?"

"We can't go that way."

"Why not?"

"The hydra."

"Oh. This way then."

He walks past you, going the same way you were headed in the first place. You follow a few paces behind. He leads you through several twists and turns, finally coming out near his shop.

"I trust you know where you are now."

You nod.

"See you later then."

"Zacharie... wait."

"What?"

"Batter's fighting the hydra."

"So I guessed from his absence and your questions on the subject."

"Can I stay with you, till he comes and finds me?"

"But of course dear Player."

"Thanks." You say with a small smile, starting towards his shop. He walks close beside you, your hand brushing his every few steps.


End file.
